wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:The Gathering Storm Tour, Release Events 10 September 2009
From Brandon Sanderson's website: Details about the release events for THE GATHERING STORM, including the BYU Bookstore midnight release party, have gone up on the site. I also talk more about the upcoming tour. This is a long one, though, and it will be updated as new information comes in, so I've put it on its own page instead of here in the blog. Go check it out! (posted below) ---- =THE GATHERING STORM Release Events!= All right, folks. Time to get this behemoth rolling. If you haven't noticed it by now, the events page on my website is new and snazzy. It auto-updates by removing items, and should—from now on—keep a constant list of where I'll be appearing next. We have the THE GATHERING STORM signing tour up there, but I want to do some explaining here for you. This will probably be a long post, and it will include a lot of different items. So if you're looking for the BYU Midnight Release or want to get a numbered copy from Sam Weller's by mail, scroll down. ---- ITEM #1: THE TOUR This tour is going to be unlike any I've done before. The focus will be on getting everyone's books signed—and so if there are large crowds, there won't be time for readings or a Q&A. I plan to stay at each event until everyone's books are signed, and I will try to pre-sign some stock so if you don't want to wait in line, you can grab one of those and get going. If it looks like there's going to be time and I can swing it, I'll do a Q&A at the signing. A certain number of people who applied at Dragonmount to be a Storm Leader will get an earlier chance to chat with me and possibly Harriet, but the deadline for applying has now passed. Harriet will be attending some of the events. My list of tour dates doesn't include references to this yet. I'm working on it. But on Dragonmount you can find the complete list that includes the places she'll be along with me for the tour. Some of the events might be ticketed events. I don't know which ones yet, but I'll let you know. Ticketed events are ones where the bookstore requires you to buy the book FROM THEM in order to get it signed. I've requested that this not be the case, but I am letting the bookstore make the final call. Why would they do this? Well, a lot of stores have to bring in extra staff (or even rent extra space) in order to handle an enormous event like this. In the past, they've spent this money and then had everyone bring in books they bought from Amazon to get signed. It makes them very bitter, as they lose money after all the work they put into holding an event. (In one famous case I heard of, a small bookstore held a signing where they spent hundreds on staff, promotion, and cookies, only to have over a hundred people, out of the hundred and twenty who came, bring in books they bought from Amazon.) As I said, I've requested that the signings all be open to anyone. However, I can see the bookstores' point. Please be respectful and realize one of the reasons that places like Amazon can give you the books so cheaply is that they don't have to maintain or pay rent on expensive storefronts in retail areas. Support your local booksellers; it's because of them that we can have signing events. If possible, I'd ask that you go and buy the book from the store where you're planning to see me. You can buy it early and keep the receipt. If you bring the receipt with you to the signing, that's as good as buying the book at the signing. Generally, at ticketed events, as long as you buy any hardcover book, they will let you get your other books signed. So, for instance, you could buy Warbreaker then get both it and The Gathering Storm signed. I don't know which events will be ticketed—or even if any will. I'm slowly gathering information on this. For now, the only confirmation I have is that the Powell's Beaverton is NOT a ticketed event. There probably won't be many that are, but I wanted to lay the groundwork just in case. I'll add more information to this page as it trickles in, and to the events page if possible. Finally, there will probably be a cap on the number of books you can get signed at a time. Usually we cap this at three to keep the line moving. However, it's just fine if you want to go to the end of the line again and wait to get three more books signed. I WILL sign paperbacks. I WILL NOT sign books I did not write—e.g. the Wheel of Time books before THE GATHERING STORM. Yes, people have asked; often about one per signing. However, Harriet might be willing to sign these, as she edited them. ---- ITEM #2: RELEASE EVENTS I will be doing three special signings in conjunction with the book's release on October 27th. Like with my previous books, I will be numbering copies in conjunction with these release events. The three events are: the BYU Bookstore midnight release, the Charleston Barnes & Noble signing with Harriet, and the Sam Weller's mail order event. (Details below.) What does it mean to get a numbered copy? Well, just what it sounds like. If you get a book from one of the three release events, I'll number your copy. I intend to give out as many numbers as there are people who participate in those events (unless we run out of books). In a way, these numbers are less about being limited editions and more about getting a special add-on, an indication that you made it to one of the initial events. (If you want a true limited edition copy, pick up one of the leather-bound editions Tor is putting out. There has been some confusion on how to get one of those copies, but I'll try to post specifics when I get them—assuming there are any copies still available.) This is something I started doing for fun with my first book, and I had originally intended to limit the numbers to the first fifty people who got to me. However, I found that I felt bad stopping numbering if someone went to all the trouble to come to the release party, so I shifted to doing it this way. I generally stagger my numbering so that lower numbers can be picked up from each signing. Each number is unique. I will rotate by 100s. (So, 1–100 are at BYU, 101–200 are at Sam Weller's, 201–300 are at Charleston, and then 301–400 are at BYU, etc.) Each event will have its own rules regarding how you get your number and which number you get. Read on for info. ---- ITEM #3: BYU MIDNIGHT RELEASE At 12:00 a.m. on October 27th, I will be doing the world's first signing for THE GATHERING STORM. Numbers 1–100 will be given out at this signing. (Though everyone who comes will get a numbered copy unless they run out of books.) Number nine will be reserved for Dan Wells because of a funky thing he and I do. (He has number one of my first book, number two of my second, and so forth. I have number one of his first book and so forth.) Other than that, all numbers will be given out in the ORDER YOU ARRIVE TO WAIT IN LINE IN. Let me make this clear. It doesn't matter if the bookstore says something different (though hopefully they know to say this same thing). It doesn't matter how early you preorder. Numbers will be given out based on line order. The line begins at the doors closest to the science fiction and fantasy section of the bookstore. This means the ones in the northwest corner. (The ones where, if you walk through, there's a cash register in front of you and the SF&F section is to your left.) Book #1 will go to the first person in this line. #2 to the second. And so forth. You can only buy ONE copy of the book in the low numbers per person waiting. (In other words, if you are there in line, you can't buy #1–10 by yourself. You have to have ten people if you want to do that.) If you need multiple copies but don't have multiple people, that's fine—we'll give you #1 and then some higher numbers. This restriction goes for anyone in the first hundred spots. I will personalize as long as I can, but will probably have to leave around 4:00 or 5:00 a.m. for my flight to Charleston. So this might be one of the few signings where I can't personalize everyone's books. However, since all of the books will be pre-signed and numbered, everyone will get a numbered edition if they come. However, since I'm local, you can always just come, pick up a book, and leave—then get it personalized at some other signing when things aren't so crazy. This will probably be a busy event, but—like the Warbreaker signing—it should be very easy to just come, get a pre-signed/numbered book, then buy it and take off without waiting in line. Now, here's the important part. Right now, BYU is only getting in 500 copies of the book. I worry that might not be enough. WE MIGHT RUN OUT. Therefore, we are letting you preorder to be assured you get a book. If you preorder, you get 25% off the cover price and you are guaranteed a book. If you don't preorder, it's first come first served. If a lot of people preorder, they will get in more books to make sure everyone who ordered early is covered. So, for this event, I strongly encourage you to call and buy your book ahead of time. It will save you money and will make things easier for us. Let me say one more time, however, that you do not get your number based on when you preorder. You get it based on when you arrive in line. Preordering just guarantees that you get a copy, not that you get a low number. Still—please, please preorder soon so we can be sure to have enough books for the event. There WILL be some other fun things at this signing, like trivia contests, giveaway prizes, and maybe entertainment. Details: BYU Bookstore, Provo, UT 12:00 a.m. October 27th (Monday night/Tuesday morning) Preorder by calling: (801) 422-3584 Doors will open at 10:00 p.m., but the line starts whenever people get there. Please wait outside the doors indicated above until 10:00 p.m. (Note that for previous release events, I've had people wait in line over 24 hours to get the lowest numbers. And that wasn't for a WoT book. So . . . yeah. You might want to come early if getting a low number matters to you.) ---- ITEM #4: SAM WELLER'S BY MAIL I realize that not everyone can make it to one of these events. It's unfair if you live in Germany but want a numbered copy. Therefore, I've started doing virtual booksignings with Sam Weller's—a wonderful independent bookseller in Salt Lake City that has been a supporter of my books since I was a nobody—alongside the standard signings I do there (there's one of those on November 2nd). I went in to Sam Weller's on October 19th to sign, number, and personalize 500 copies. Sam Weller's is now shipping them out, and I hope the books will arrive on the 27th. All but seven of the copies I signed had been preordered; if you call now you might be able to snap up one of the remaining numbered copies, though it is too late to ask for a personalization. They do ship internationally. They also gave a discount of 20% to preorders. (Though you have to pay for shipping. $6 in-country, $12 to Mexico and Canada, $14 other international. If your order is shipped inside Utah, there will also be sales tax. Note that Sam Weller's cannot track packages internationally. They've tried.) We've had a lot of luck with Sam Weller's shipping quickly and efficiently, with a minimum of hassles. There will always be a few problems with shipping, but they have worked those out quite admirably. They are a delight to work with. I am going to be signing at Sam Weller's again on November 2nd, so if you want a signed book and can't make it to any of the other signings and are willing to wait to read it until sometime after the 2nd, calling Sam Weller's may still be a good option for you. Any copies I sign on the 2nd won't be numbered, however. When you call Sam Weller's, please be certain to tell them (even if they don't ask) specifically how you want the book personalized. If you don't tell them specifically, they will have it signed but not personalized. Simply telling them your name is not enough. You have to tell them "I want it personalized to John" (for example). If you don't want it personalized, tell them "Signature Only" just in case. But if you have to read the book the day it comes out, you might want to get it from your local bookseller instead. If you live in Utah and want a numbered copy but missed out on Sam Weller's 500, please come to the BYU signing. Details: Sam Weller's Zion Bookstore Order by phone or by email: Phone: (801) 328-2586 or (800) 333-2769 Email: books@samwellers.com ---- ITEM #5: CHARLESTON SIGNING Last but not least, once I finish the BYU signing, I will take an early morning flight to Charleston to have a release party there. This one will work just like a regular signing, except for the fact that I will be numbering the copies. I haven't heard from B&N if they will be doing preorders or not, but I suspect that they will. We'll try to get details, but for now, just call them and ask. They're accustomed to doing this kind of thing, I suspect, and can hold a copy for you. I will number books in line order again—wherever you are in line, that is the number you'll get. We'll start with #201. I feel bad that you'll get higher numbers than the first people at the other signings, but this is balanced by the fact that Harriet will be in attendance signing the book as well. So you'll get higher numbers, but you'll get Harriet—which more than makes up for it. (Trust me, if you haven't met Harriet, she's an absolute delight.) You might even be able to track down Maria and Alan, Robert Jordan's assistants who worked extensively on this book, and get their signatures as well. (I don't know if they'll be willing to sign books, but I'll encourage them.) That way, you'll have signatures from all of Team Jordan (as Tor called the crew who worked on this particular volume). In order to make up for you getting higher numbers, I might also bring along some special giveaway items. We'll see what I can pull off. Details: Barnes & Noble, Charleston, SC 7:00 p.m. Tuesday, October 27th 7620 Rivers Ave Charleston, SC 29406 (843) 572-2322 I will number and sign at this event until we run out of books. I don't know how many copies they will have. Should be fun times, though! I will add a final note that, by my request, Robert Jordan's signature is going to be printed on the title page of the book. It's not the same thing as having him sign the page, I know, but at least it's something. I didn't want my signature going in these books without something like that from him as well. (And let me apologize in advance for how sloppy my signature is.) Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you at one of the tour events. Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries